Benutzer:Fordo Ka'ra
}} Su cuy'gar! - Willkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite Name Um Fragen über meinen Namen vorzubeugen: Der Vorname Fordo hat, soweit ich weiß, keine spezielle Bedeutung - ein ARC-Trooper-Captain heißt so und mir hat lediglich der Name gefallen. Der Nachname Ka'ra ist mando'a und bedeutet "Sterne", außerdem ist er gleichzeitig der Name meines Clans. Mandalorian Order Es ist endlich soweit: Zusammen mit einigen anderen Mandalorianer-Anhängern bei SWU haben wir eine deutschlandweite Mandalorianer-Gemeinschaft mit der Bezeichnung Mandalorian Order gegründet. Interressierte Mitglieder werden natürlich gesucht, bisher bestehen wir aus den drei Clans Ka'ra, Neo'ade und Cuyan, angeführt von Mand'alor Lorener Phoenix ''Mandalore der Übernatürliche'' sowie den zwei Mand'ori She'cu Ky'ram und Fordo Ka'ra (Ich ;) ). An alle deutschen Mandos: Hier ist eure Chance, aus dem Schatten der Galaxis zu treten! Rüstung Dies ist der erste Entwurf für meine mandalorianische Rüstung. Beachtet auch das Ka'ra-Clan-Symbol auf der - vom Betrachter aus gesehen - linken Brustplatte oben links. Ich habe vor, nach Möglichkeit in den nächsten Ferien mit dem Bauen anzufangen. Folgende Elemente sind nicht auf dem Bild zu sehen: *Rückenscheide für ein Beskad *Klingen an den Unterarmpanzern für den Nahkampf *Holster für eine Blasterpistole *Ein EE-45 Blasterkarabiner Und möglicherweise noch eine kleine Trophäe. nach langem, erfolgreichem Republic Commando Spielen vielleicht ein Stück Trandoshaner-Haut... Kürzlich habe ich die Rüstungsplatten gekauft, die ich jetzt bearbeiten muss. Außerdem brauche ich noch einen Helm und eine Waffe. Fierfek, das wird shab'la knapp bis zu TCW... Kontakt Wer sich mit mir in Kontakt setzen will, kann das per E-Mail (fordo.kara@yahoo.com) tun oder über PN bei Star Wars-Union.de (Fordo K). Immer willkommen sind Interressierte für die Mandalorian Order oder speziell dem Ka'ra Clan (für alle aus München oder näherer Umgebung) oder die, die Lust haben, am Fanfilm mitzuarbeiten oder meine Fan-Fic mal probezulesen. Jedipedia Ich werde in der nächsten Zeit nicht so viel Zeit für Jedipedia haben, da ich mich auch zu großen Teilen um meinen Clan kümmern muss. Ich überprüfe aber immer wieder, mindestens einmal täglich, meine Beobachtungsliste und bearbeite auch gelegentlich noch Artikel. Artikel Verfasst *Mandalorianische Blasterpistole *Beskad *Gra'tua Cuun *Kote Darasuum *Ka'rta Tor Wichtige Überarberarbeitungen *Mandalorianer: Ergänzt um den vollständigen Inhalt von Bloodlines und Sacrifice, hab es beim ersten mal versehentlich unangemeldet mit IP 195.158.177.94 überarbeitet. *Mando'a: Fehler auskorrigiert, einige Informationen und Vokabeln ergänzt, Vokabeln neu geordnet, Lieder-Übersicht ergänzt. Aktuelles *Star Wars Galaxies angefangen *Arbeite an mandalorianischer Rüstung, suche geeigneten Helm bei Ebay *Arbeite an Clan-Website des Mando'ade Clan Ka'ra *Arbeite an Fanfic Mandalorians *Schreibe für die Jedipedia... ;) Lese gerade nichts Besitztümer Bücher *Boba Fett-Reihe (Band 1-6) (Bewertung: 5/10) *Republic Commando: Feindkontakt (Bewertung: 10/10) *Republic Commando: Triple Zero (Bewertung: 9/10) *Republic Commando: True Colors (Bewertung: 9/10) *Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg: Die Mandalorianische Rüstung (Bewertung: 7/10) *Kopfgeld auf Han Solo (Bewertung: 8/10) *Jedi Quest-Reihe (Band 1-4) (Bewertung: 8/10) *Darth Maul - Der Schattenjäger (Bewertung: 10/10) *Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines (Bewertung: 8/10) *Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice (Bewertung: 9/10) *Die Feuertaufe (Bewertung: 10/10) *Episode I: Die dunkle Bedrohung (Bewertung: 8/10) *Episode II: Angriff der Klonkrieger (Bewertung: 9/10) *Episode III: Die Rache der Sith (Bewertung: 9/10) *Labyrinth des Bösen (Bewertung: 10/10) *Palast der dunklen Sonnen (Bewertung: 7/10) *Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader (Bewertung: 9/10) *Das Geheimnis der Jedi (Bewertung: 7/10) *Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 1 - Die Abtrünnigen (Bewertung: 10/10) *Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 2 - Die schwarze Flut (Bewertung: 7/10) *Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 3 - Das Verderben (Bewertung: 7/10) *Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 4 - Der Untergang (Bewertung: 9/10) Comics *Star Wars 55 (Bewertung: 8/10) *Star Wars 56 (Bewertung: 8/10) *Star Wars 57 (Bewertung: 9/10) *Star Wars 58 (Bewertung: 9/10) *Star Wars 59 (Bewertung: 8/10) *Star Wars 60 (Bewertung: 8/10) *Star Wars 64 (Bewertung: 8/10) *Star Wars 65 (Bewertung: 8/10) *Star Wars 66 (Bewertung: 8/10) *Star Wars 67 (Bewertung: 10/10) *Star Wars 68 (Bewertung: 9/10) *General Grievous (nur Teil 1) (Bewertung: 8/10) *Sonderband 12: Boba Fett: Feind des Imperiums (Bewertung: 9/10) *Sonderband 30: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Schlachtfeld Tatooine (Bewertung: 7/10) *Sonderband 32: Auf der falschen Seite des Krieges (Bewertung: 9/10) *Sonderband 33: Knights of the Old Republic I (Bewertung: 8/10) *Sonderband 35: Klonkriege IX (Bewertung: 9/10) *Sonderband 36: Legacy I (Bewertung: 10/10) *Sonderband 37: Knights of the Old Republic II (Bewertung: 9/10) *Dark Horse: Jango Fett: Open Seasons (Englisch) (Bewertung: 10/10) *Klonkriege: Premium I (Bewertung: 9/10) *Klonkriege: Premium II (Bewertung: 9/10) Sachbücher *George Lucas und die Schöpfung seiner Welten (Bewertung: 9/10) *Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga (Bewertung: 6/10) *Star Wars - Die Risszeichnungen (Bewertung: 10/10) *Die Rache der Sith - Die Risszeichnungen (Bewertung: 9/10) *Alle Welten und Schauplätze (Bewertung: 10/10) *The New Essential Chronology (Bewertung: 10/10) Spiele-Gameqube *Rogue Squadron II - Rogue Leader (Bewertung: 10/10) *Rogue Squadron III - Rebel Strike (Bewertung: 10/10) *Bounty Hunter (Bewertung: 7/10) Spiele-PC *Star Wars Galaxies (momentan inaktiv) (Bewertung: 6/10) *Battlefront II (Bewertung: 8/10) *Knights of the Old Republic (Bewertung: 8/10) *Knights of the Old Republic II (Bewertung: 8/10) *Empire at War (Bewertung: 8/10) *Empire at War - Forces of Corruption (Bewertung 9/10 *Jedi Knight II - Jedi Outcast (Bewertung: 8/10) *Jedi Knight III - Jedi Academy (auch (selten) online unter dem Namen "Fordo Ka'ra") (Bewertung: 9/10) *Republic Commando (auch online, unter dem Namen "Fordo") (Bewertung: 8/10) Fordo Ka'ra